


Six Tones

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Written forShiritori





	Six Tones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shiritori](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)

“Shut up.” Kouchi snaps - a rare display of anger from their eldest, and calmest. Hokku barely even looks over though, Juri and Shintaro bickering is nothing new. They should just fuck already. He knows his mind is drifting when he thinks that, because he thinks of Shintaro and sexual situations as rarely as Kouchi shouts. Maybe the stress of being an official unit is starting to get to him.

“Come on, let's go and annoy some juniors.” Jesse suggests to ease the tension, and it makes sense, because all groups have to have the one that spends all his time seducing the juniors, the Kame-senpai, or the Fujigaya-senpai. Even just the thought has him shuddering, but it makes sense that Jesse should be 'that one' in the group, he's the one with all the flirty English dialogue and the trustworthy smile.

Shintaro follows Jesse out of the room, for as much as he's been pushed to the front in his career thus far, Shintaro isn't a leader, he's a follower.

Juri isn't a follower, but he's 'the one with the ridiculous unrequited love for his oblivious band-mate', so he follows too. Kouchi sighs and heads out after them because he's the responsible one and somebody has to make sure Jesse really is just teasing the juniors.

That leaves Hokku alone with Taiga, and he tilts his head sideways to look at Taiga from his position on the sofa. He's not quite sure what Taiga's place in the group is. Taiga is something of an enigma, a confusing and right-now-pretty-damn-sexy enigma. It must be the stress.

“Your pants are getting tighter.” Hokku thinks aloud as Taiga leans in towards the mirror, fiddling with the tips of his hair.

Taiga shrugs, the eyes of his reflection slipping over to Hokku for a moment. “What of it?”

“I'm starting to think they're molding you into the sexy one of the group.”

“Jealous?” Taiga asks, and his eyes raise momentarily before his reflection focuses on himself again. Hokku isn't jealous, he's a lot of things but jealous isn't one of them. “Your pants seem to be getting tighter too.” Taiga comments, and when Hokku manages to drag his eyes away from Taiga's ass and to the mirror he finds Taiga's expression cocky.

“What are you going to do about it?” Hokku asks, not to be out-cockied, he's the sexy one of the group after all.

“Nothing” Taiga answers non-committally, but he turns from the mirror so Hokku knows he has Taiga's attention. “What are you going to do about it?”

Maybe Taiga is the brat of the group, or at least the most spoiled of the whole group of brats. Hokku is the sexy one, but he's also the leader and it's down to him to make sure Taiga is put back in his place. “I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name.”

Taiga's eyebrows raise in interest as the corner of his mouth twitches up into a half smile. “Are you now?”

Hokku rolls his eyes and shakes his head but he crosses the room anyway. “Definitely the brat.”.


End file.
